I Can Show You, Why Do Love You
by Ay
Summary: Rukia bertemu anak baru yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Siapa dia? Mengapa Rukia merasa dia adalah kepingan dari hidupnya yang hilang..-DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

I Can Show You, Why do Love You

Chapter 1: Meeting..

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut

Yg minjem tokoh2nya ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki 4 ever

Tadinya pengen bikin oneshoot, tapi kayanya bukan deh. Hiks….

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV.

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Cahpter One .:**

Aku termenung sambil melihat ke arah langit dari jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat dudukku. Indah sekali langit hari ini, tapi kenapa seperti ada yang hilang ya? Rasanya ada bagian dari hidupku yang hilang, terhapus entah oleh apa. Padahal kehidupanku cukup bahagia, ya walaupun kedua orang tuaku meninggal sejak ku kecil, tapi aku mempunyai kakak yang sangat menyayangiku, teman2 yang setia padaku, prestasi akademikku pun cukup baik, tapi aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

" Anak2, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kyoto. Segera perkenalkan namamu."

" Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo.". Anak yang cukup aneh, batinku saat ini karena warna rambutnya seperti jeruk tapi namanya stawberry. Hahaha,, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

" Kurosaki, kau bisa duduk di belakang Kuchiki san.". Loh, namaku ko disebut. Oiya, pantas saja. Karena bangku yang kosong, hanya tinggal bangku di belakangku. Saat dia, ehm.. maksudku Kurosaki, menuju bangkunya, aku melihat dia menatapku dengan tajam. What's the hell?? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dia menatap sisnis begitu padaku. Dasar strawberry aneh..

Saat istirahat

" Rukia, ke kantin yu!"

" Aku tidak lapar Momo, kau ke kantin duluan saja ya, tidak apa kan?"

" Ya sudah, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

" Ehm.. tidak usah. Terima kasih.". Momo lalu pergi ke kantin bersama Tatsuki. Hbufh.. sepi, nyaman. Aku memang lebih menyukai susana sepi , berada di keramaian membuatku ingin menedang semua orang yang ku temui.. Lagi2 aku memandang langit, indah.. Tapi aku merasakan ada yang kurang? Hah,, ada apa sih denganku ini? Apa yang kurang sih?! Bisa stress aku! Aku lalu memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan, aku ingin mendapat suasana yang lebih sepi, dan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling bagus.

Aku mulai mencari tempat nyaman untuk membaca. Aku menemukan temapt di ujung perpustakaan.' Tempat yang bagus'. Aku mencari buku apa yang akan ku baca. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi ada yang terus mengamatiku. Aku lalu mencoba mengambil novel 'Memories'. Tapi karena tempatnya yang cukup tinggi, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, walaupun aku sudah berusaha dengan melompat, tetap saja tidak bisa.

" Ini..".

" Eh.." ternyata strawberry itu, maksudku Kurosaki yang mengambilkan buku itu untukku.

" Kau tetap sama seperti dulu, bahkan kau tetap midget. Hehe..", dia mengucapkannya dengan pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. Midget??!! Kurang ajar!

" Heh, kau bilang apa barusan?!"

" Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa2.", dia mengucapkan hal itu dengan tampang innoncent, membuatku ingin menghajarnya di tempat.

" Jangan bohong strawberry?!"

" Strawberry?? Dasar midget.". dia lalu berjalan dan pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak terima.

" Hei, jeruk purut tunggu! Kau tidak boleh pergi seenak jidatmu?!", aku berusaha mengejarnya. Dan tanpa ku duga, dia berbalik dan menarik tanganku, dia menarikku ke tempat yang sangat sepi yang berada di bagian belakang perpustakaan.

" Apa maumu?", tanyanya setelah melepaskan tanganku.

" Apa maumu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu baka?!", aku benar2 kesal dengan kelakuan anak baru ini.

" Kau ingin tau mauku?", dia mendekat padaku. Aku terdesak dan bersandar di dinding, sial tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Perlahan2 dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan.. TIDAKKK!!!!! Dia menciumku! Kurang ngajar! Tapi, kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidakmenolaknya? Kenapa aku merasa senang dengan ciuman ini, aku merasa nyaman, aku merasa mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang sepertinya hilang dari memoriku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya hidupku sekarang lengkap? Apa ini adalah bagian yang hilang dari diriku? Apa laki2 ini, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah bagian yang hilang dari hidupku?

Setelah menciumku sekitar 3 menit, dia mengakhiri ciumannya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

" Aishiteru Rukia.". Aku benar2 terkejut, kaget, tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak, ini hari pertama aku mengenalnya, dia lalu menciumku dan menyatakan cinta padaku, hanya ada satu hal di otaku, dia pasti gila! Tapi, lagi2 aku merasakan ini adalah sesuatu yang selama ini ku tunggu. Kenapa? Siapa Kurosaki Ichigo sesungguhnya?! Setelah membisikan kata itu, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku.

" Tunggu Ichigo!". Ichigo? Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Seperti aku sudah lama mengenalnya dan terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

" Ada apa?" dia berbalik menghadapku seolah2 tidak pernah terjadi apa2.

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ucapan dan tindakanmu?!"

" Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.", dia memasang kembali wajahnya dengan tampang TIDAK TAHU APA2, membuatku benar2 ingin menghajarnya. Aku lalu menendang kakinya,dan tidak mungkin.. kakiku langsung berdarah..

" Aww…"

" Rukia,,", dia terlihat sangat khawatir, yang terakhir ku lihat adalah wajahnya yang mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di tempat asing, tunggu bukankah ini adalah atap sekolah? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah harusnya tadi aku ada di perpustakaan. Lalu aku melihat apa yang menjadi penyangga tiduku, dada bidang seorang laki2. Jangan2?

" Hei, kenapa aku ada disini?"

" Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tiba2 tidur dalam pelukanku?". Aku pun tersadar bahwa posisiku masih berada dalam dekapan Ichigo.

" Kau..", aku melepakan diriku dari dekapan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

" Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, Ichigo?"

" Sudah ku bilang tadi kau tertidur dalam pelukanku, makanya aku membawamu ke sini, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu,", ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Jangan bohong jeruk!", tunggu, aku ingat, tadi aku menendang kakinya dan kakiku langsung berdarah, aku memandang !! Kakiku sama sekali tidak terluka. Ini tidak mungkin, aku yakin tadi kakiku mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

" Aku tidak bohong."

" Aku ingat, bagaimana kakiku bisa menjadi seperti ini?! Tadi kakiku berdarah, tapi sekarang kakiku sama sekali tidak berdarah dan tak ada luka sedikitpun."

" Kau bermimpi,"

" Aku tidak bermimpi! Jelaskan padaku Ichigo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Aku benar2 tidak tahan, aku harus mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang terjadi hari ini padaku.

" Aku tidak tau."

" Siapa kau sebenarnya Ichigo?!"

" Kau benar2 tidak ingat padaku ya?". Tunggu, apa maksud ucapannya? Kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah aku sudah lama mengenalnya?

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Sudahlah bukan apa2.", dia lalu berdiri dan lagi2 pergi meninggalkanku dengan ribuan pertanyaan di otakku yang tak dijawab olehnya. Aku berdiri mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

" Aww..", tangannya sangat dingin, saking dinginnya, aku seperti merasa memegang es.

" Kau tidak apa2?", wajahnya menunjukan sedikit kekhawatiran.

" Kenapa tanganmu sedingin itu? Siapa kau Ichigo ?"

" Sudahlah, cepat ke kelas sana." Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku lagi.

" Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku Ichigo?!", dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam.

" Apa yang harus aku jelaskan Rukia?"

" Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

" Karena aku mencintaimu..", setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung pergi lagi.

" Tunggu, kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau mencintaiku?!", Ichigo, jawab aku, pikiran ini memenuhi kepalaku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku merasa kau adalah sesuatu yang pernah hilang dalam hidupku.

" Aku tidak bisa.."

" Kau harus bisa. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

" Kalau begitu, kau harus mulai membiasakan diri tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku atas pertanyaanmu.", dia tersenyum sambil meninggalkan aku. Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana padanya lagi. Aneh.. Siapa kau Ichigo, kenapa aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu? Kenapa?!

" Kau tidak pernah berubah Rukia.."

Aku segera kembali ke kelas. Aku terlambat pada pelajaran Ochi sensei, menyebalkan! Aku terpaksa berdiri di koridor kelas sepnjang pelajarannya. Lihat saja! Gara2 Ichigo, aku jadi seperti ini. Akan ku balas dia.

" Rukia, kenapa kau terlambat tadi. Memangnya kau habis kemana sih?"

" Maaf Momo. Tadi aku ke perpustakaan, dan aku tertidur di sana.". Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Momo, lagipula aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Argh… Ichigo kurang ngajar!!

" Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang Rukia.", ajak Momo.

" Ayo.", aku berjalan pulang bersama Momo. " Oya, Momo. Apa tadi Ichigo kembali ke kelas setelah istirahat?"

" Hmm.. Ichgo?? Maksudmu Kurosaki kun?" . Momo memandang heran padaku.

" Ah.. Iya, maksudku Kurosaki.", ah dasar Rukia no baka, kenapa ku malah mengucapkan nama depan Ichigo.

" Ya, dia masuk lalu keluar lagi, sepertinya dia tidak enak badan lalu minta izin pulang pada Ochi sensei."

" Oh..", sakit? Cih, mana mungkin! Tadi saja dia baik2 saja!

" Oya, kenapa kau menanyakan Kurosaki kun, Rukia?"

" Ah,, tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Fuih,, hampir saja.

Aku merenung dalam kamarku, mengingat semua kejadian hari ini. Mulai pertemuanku dengan Ichigo di kelas, dia menatapku dengan tajam seolah kami saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya, lalu sat di perpustakaan, kenapa dia menciumku?menyatakan cinta padaku ? Kurang ngajar memang, tapi kenapa aku senang? Kenapa aku bahagia, kenapa seakan akan itu adalah sesuatu yang kutunggu selama ini, kepingan dari kehidupanku yang pernah hilang? Kenapa? Arggghhhhh.. Ichigo no baka!

" Aduh.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti ini?!", aku mendengan Hisana, nee san ku berteriak dari kamarnya. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk melihat ke kamarnya.

" Nee san, ada apa? Boleh aku masuk?"

" Eh, masuk Rukia. Maaf ya, aku jadi membangunkan tidurmu.". Aku memasuki kamar nee san ku, dia sedang duduk di depan komputer, sepertinya dia masih membuat cerita, maklum dia adalah penulis cerita bersambung di salah satu majalah.

" Tidak ko, aku tadi belum tidur. Nee san kenapa?"

" Huh, aku memang bodoh! Aku lupa belum memprint ceritaku untuk minggu ini. Padahal besok pagi aku harus menyerahkan print out nya pada bagian redaksi. Mereka tidak ingin dalam bentuk cd. Dan kau tahu, kertas habis. Aku benar2 bingung Rukia, apalagi tulisanku belum selesai karena mati lampu tadi semua yang ku tulis jadi hilang."

" Ya sudah nee san, biar aku yang pergi membeli kertas. Nee san teruskan saja menulisnya."

" Tapi Rukia, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam."

" Tenang saja nee san, tempatnya kan dekat, hanya di ujung jalan. Setelah membelinya aku akan segera pulang."

" Mmm.. Baiklah. Arigato Rukia."

" Hai.. Aku berangkat."

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan di depan rumahku. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nee san ku karena otosan dan okasan sudah meninggal sedari aku kecil, melihat mereka saja aku belum pernah, aku ingin melihat mereka, hmphh,, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku percaya mereka akan selalu melihat dan menjagaku dari sana, di tempat yang akan kutuju setelah kontrakku di dunia habis. Tak terasa aku sudah tiba di stationery yang berada di ujung jalan. Tapi, celaka, ternyata tokonya sudah tutup. Aku melihat jam, ah sial, aku tidak membawa hp dan memang aku memang tidak pernah memakai jam tangan yang membuatku bergantung pada hp sebagai penunjuk wktu satu2nya dan sekarang hp itu tertinggal di rumah yang dengan sukses membuatku buta akan waktu saat ini. Jalan satu2nya adalah segera pergi ke toko di pusat kota yang buka 24 jam. Aku harus segera.

Ah, untung saja tokonya memang 24 jam dan aku berhasil mendapatkan kertas yang di butuhkan nee san. Aku harus segera pulang, nee san pasti cemas. Aku memandang sekeliling ku, pusat kota memang selalu ramai, tapi aku benci keramaian, apalagi keramaian yang ini, karena aku perkirakan ini hampir tengah malam dan banyak pemuda yang sedang mabuk di pinggir2 jalan. Kami sama lindungi aku.

" Hei, nona cantik. Ayo kesini, temani kami minum.". Aku mempercepat langkahku, berusaha menghindari dari para pemuda yang sedang mabuk itu. Tapi aku terlambat, tanganku ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

" Hei, lepaskan tanganku!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Cih sial, aku tidak akan bisa melawan mereka. Aku tidak mungkin melawan ketiga pemuda itu.

" Nona, jangan terlalu galak.", pemuda kedua menyentuh pipiku.

" Jangan sentuh aku!"

" Wow nona, kau semakin terlihat cantik saat marah!"

" Cih, mengganggu gadis yang berjalan seorang diri ya? Dasar sampah!". Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ichigo..

**To be continue**

Hah.. Lagi-lagi dipotong …

Maafkanlah author geblek satu ini yang ga pernah beres!!

Ya sudah,,, Ripiu aja deh..

Kasih saran ya..

Enaknya ni fic lanjutannya gimana??


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can Show You, Why do Love You**

**Chapter 2: Don't Stay In My Bedroom..**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki 4 ever

Huaaaaa… Maaf ya, baru mulai nulis lg..

Ya, akhir-akhir ni sibuk bgt!!

Tadinya niat jadiin fic ini oneshoot, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi fic multichapter

Tapi, yasudahlah dibaca saja..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Cahpter Two .:**

Ichigo..

"Hei, rambut jeruk, siapa kau? Kalau tidak ingin mati lebih baik jangan ganggu kami!", pemuda yang menyentuh pipiku mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

" Mati? Aku lebih tau rasanya mati daripada kalian."

"Kurang ngajar!!" Ketiga pemuda itu melepaskanku dan mulai menyerang sama tolong lindungi Ichigo. Pemuda pertama berusaha meninju Ichigo yang berhasil dihindari Ichigo dengan sangat cepat. Tunggu, bagaimana dia melakukan itu, gerakannya sangat cepat, tidak sampai 10 menit, Ichigo sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua, tapi tunggu apa itu? Pemuda yang berada di belakang Ichigo bangkit dan berusaha menusuk Ichigo dengan sebilah pisau, Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Gawat, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tanpa berfikir lebih lama, aku langsung memeluk Ichigo dari belakang dan menjadikan tubuhku tameng untuk melindungi Ichigo.

"Rukiaaa…!!", Hanya itu yang ku dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku membuka mataku, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan terang di sekelilingku karena sebelumnya semuanya terasa gelap. Dimana aku? Setelah berhasil membuka mataku sepenuhnya, aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan, sepertinya ruang keluarga dari sebuah rumah dengan nuansa ini?

"Kau sudah sadar midget?", suara itu.. 'ichigo'

"Hei, dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah tadi kita…", ucapanku terputus saat ku meraba punggungku, punggungku bersih tak bernoda, tidak mungkin! Aku tadi merasakan pisau tajam milik berandalan itu menembus kulit punggungku. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak terluka? Kenapa??

"Kenapa kau melamun midget?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun baka!Dan aku bukan midget!!"

Hahaha.. Ternyata kau tetap galak seperti biasa.", Ichigo tertawa, aku menatapnya, sungguh menyenangkan melihatnya tertawa, membuatku teringat pada..argh.. kenapa aku, kepalaku sakit, apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang terhapus dalam memoriku, aku mencoba mengingatnya tapi semakin aku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku merasa semakin sakit. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah meremas rambut dan kepalaku.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?", aku melihat Ichigo memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu tapi saat aku berusaha mengingat apa itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit.", entah apa hanya perasaanku saja, aku melihat sekilas wajah Ichigo seperti berharap aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa Rukia."

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan,"

"Hei, kau harus menjelaskan semua padaku Ichigo?!"

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan midget?", ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggodaku.

"Semuanya Ichigo,,,", aku terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, " tentang kita.."

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, apa kita pernah punya hubungan sebelumnya?", aku menanti jawaban Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tetap diam dan hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Baka jawab aku!!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya ya Rukia?", mata Ichigo menatapku dengan penuh harap. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Ichigo sudah menambahkan "sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, ayo!", dia lalu menariku berdiri dan menuju ke luar.

"Hei,Ichigo, kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumahmu, midget."

"Maksudmu? Dan satu lagi, aku bukan MIDGET, STRAWBERRY!!"

"Haha.. iya,iya. Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, aku akan selalu menjagamu,".. "aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya,", ucapnya dengan pelan tapi masih terjangkau oleh pendengaranku. Aku menghentikan langkahku yang membuat Ichigo berbalik menghadapiku.

' Ichigo, seperti apa sebenarnya hubungan kita sebelumnya?'

"Yo, Rukia. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah.. tidak. Ayo cepat, nee sanku pasti sudah menungguku.", aku mempercepat langkahku. Entah apa yang mendorongku, sehingga aku menggandengkan tanganku pada lengan Ichigo. Ichigo meliriku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan aku senang Ichigo tidak berusaha melepaskan gandenganku melainkan tetap membiarkanku menggandeng tangannya, sesekali dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang satunya, sepertinya itu untuk menutupi perasaannya akibat gandengan tanganku. Karena aku bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang berkhianat, yang berpacu cepat mengkhianati sikap biasa Ichigo yang ditunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, terus bersama Ichigo. Tidak ku sangka aku dapat menemukan kepingan hidupku yang hilang pada diri Ichigo, sekalipun aku belum tahu apa kepingan itu, asal bersama Ichigo, hidupku terasa sempurna.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di ujung jalan rumahku. Huh,,,kemana sih perginya waktu di saat aku ingin melambatkannya, kenapa dia menghilang begitu cepat, aku dapat melihat Nee san ku menungguku dengan cemas di depan rumahku.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa2? Kenapa kau lama sekali, aku sangat khawatir.. Emm..maaf, kau?", ucap nee san saat melihat Ichigo di sampingku.

"Emm.. maaf nee san sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tadi ada sedikit masalah, tapi untung ada Ichigo. Benarkan Ichigo?", aku memberikan tatapan 'awas saja kalau kau bicara yang sebenarnya tentang preman dan memuat nee san ku khawatir, akan ku tendang kau' pada Ichigo.

"Ah..ha..iya.."

"Oiya, nee san. Ini Ichigo, dia murid pindahan di kelasku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal."

"Ah..iya, Kuchiki Hisana salam kenal."

"Aku permisi dulu Kuchiki san, Rukia.". Ichigo pamit setelah mengantarku pulang.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu Kurosaki kun?". Huh, nee san ini bagaimana? Masa sudah tengah malam seperti ini disuruh mampir?!

"Ah,terima kasih Kuchiki san, tapi sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Mmm.. Iya juga, lebih baik kau menginap saja di sini? Betul kan Rukia?"

"Apaa!!!? Ichigo menginap di sini?!". Nee san benar-benar menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo disuruh menginap di sini?!

"Iya, Ichigo menginap disini. Bagaimana Ichigo?". Aku bisa melihat Ichigo memasang senyum jahilnya. Dasar strawberry busuk! Menyebalkan memandang senyumnya saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat tampan saat tersenyum jahil seperti ini. Hah? Tampan? Rukia.. sadar.. Kau bilang jeruk itu tampan?! Tidak, aku tidak mungkin berfikiran seperti itu.

"Ehmm.. Boleh, terima kasih ya Kuchiki san.". Aku membelalakkan mataku! Ichigo sialan. Kenapa dia setuju menginap di rumah ku?!

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Nah Ichigo, kau bisa tidur di kamar Rukia."

To be continue

Gimana??

Tolong ripiu ya, kasih saran. Ok!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can Show You, Why do Love You**

**Chapter 3: Do It Again..**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki 4 ever

Huaaaaa… Maaf ya, baru mulai nulis lg..

Ya, akhir-akhir ni sibuk bgt!!

Tadinya niat jadiin fic ini oneshoot, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi fic multichapter

Tapi, yasudahlah dibaca saja..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S ada POV lain, aka nada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Three :.**

"Apa???!!!!". Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan nee san barusan. Nee san mana sih yang membiarkan adik perempuannya tidur sekamar dengan teman laki-lakinya?! Dan aku melihat sepertinya Ichigo juga terkejut mendengar perkataan nee san ku.

"Sudah Rukia, cepat rapihkan kamarmu, Ichigo bisa tidur di sofa kamarmu. Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa kan tidur di sofa?"

"Ah,, iya tidak apa-apa. Wah sepertinya aku jadi merepotkan.". Cih, dasar jeruk purut, pandai sekali dia mengambil hati nee sanku!Menyebalkan!

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo."

"Tunggu dulu nee san. Aku tidak bilang setuju tidur sekamar dengan Ichigo!?".Aku berusaha memprotes walau aku tahu tidak ada gunanya memprotes nee san.

"Rukia, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bukankah Ichigo sudah mengantarmu pulang sampai selarut ini. Kau tidak kasian bila Ichigo pulang selarut ini. Ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi!"

"Huh, baiklah.", ucapku pada nee san. "Dan kau jeruk, jangan berharap tidur di ranjangku! Kau tidur di sofa kamarku!", tambahku pada Ichigo.

"Sudah-sudah! Cepat Rukia rapihkan kamarmu dan siapkan bantal dan selimut untuk Ichigo.",

"Arigato Kuchiki san."

"Huh, baik.". Awas kau Ichigo..Menyebalkan..! Aku lalu masuk ke kamarku dan menyiapkan semua yang di perintahkan nee san.

**.: Ichigo's POV:.**

"Arigato Kuchiki san.". Hah, menyenangkan sekali melihat Rukia memasang wajah kesalnya karena harus tidur sekamar denganku. Ya, aku memang sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Hisana itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit membuat Rukia kesal. Hehe…

"Huh, baik.". Rukia memandangku dengan kesal, tapi wajahnya malah membuatku tersenyum. Aku merindukanmu Rukia, apakah kau ingat bahwa kau selalu memasang wajah seperti itu saat aku berusaha mengerjaimu. Huh, rasanya sudah lama sekali saat itu. Dia lalu pergi ke dalam rumah untuk megrjakan apa yang diperintahkan Hisana padanya. Aku masih berada di luar dengan Hisana.

"Jaga Rukia, Ichigo.". Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataan Hisana.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya Ichigo, aku sudah bertemu dengan Byakuya tadi siang.". Ucapan HIsana semakin membuatku terkejut. Ternyata Byakuya sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hisana.

"Apa yang kau tahu Kuchiki san?"

"Sulit menjelaskan semuanya, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Rukia dari apapun yang akan menyerangnya. Ku mohon, lindungi dia."

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan melindunginya Kuchiki san.". Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku gagal lagi dalam melindungi Rukia. Aku tidak akan membuat penantianku selama 100 tahun sia-sia.

"Aku percaya padamu Ichigo."

"Arigato Kuchiki san."

**.: End of Ichigo's POV:.**

Aku memberekan kamarku dan menyiapkan bantal dan selimut untuk Ichigo tidur. Huh, nee san ada-ada saja. Masa Ichigo harus sekamar denganku si!! Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir! Lihat saja kalau jeruk busuk itu berani macam-macam saat ku sedang tidur! Akan ku buat dia menyesal menginap di rumahku! Aku masih duduk di sofa kamarku, tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia, sedang apa kau diam saja disitu?", Ichigo masuk ke kamarku dan mengagetkanku.

"Heh jeruk! Apa urusanmu dengan apa yang ku lakukan!? Dan satu lagi, mau apa kau masuk ke kamarku?!"

"Heh midget, ternyata selain midget kau juga pelupa tingkat tinggi ya?", Ichigo tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Arghh.. Aku benci senyumannya!! Karena aku menyukai senyuman itu. Tidak Rukia! Buang fikiran itu jauh-jauh!

"Apa maksudmu strawberry?!" Aku memberi penekanan pada kata strawberry.

"Kau lupa ya? Kita kan akan tidur satu kamar." Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu tepat di hadapan wajahku, karena dia sudah menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajahku. Wajah kami hanya berjarak 1 centi, hal ini membuat wajahku memerah. Entah kenapa aku mengharapkan ciuman kejutan seperti yang Ichigo lakukan di perpustakaan tadi siang. Arghh… Apa-apaan kau Rukia?!

"Hei midget, wajahmu memerah. Kau ingin ku cium lagi ya? Mmhh..", Ichigo berkata sambil menahan senyumnya. Perkataannya barusan membuatku mati kutu. Sial, kenapa dia tahu apa yang ada di fikiranku? Apa semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahku? Aku langsung mundur untuk menghindari tatapannya lebih lama.

"Enak saja! Dasar kau jeruk mesum!!", aku mencoba menghindari tatapan Ichigo dengan berbalik dan menatap dinding.

"Hei, Rukia.. Aku disini, kenapa kau malah melihat ke arah dinding. Kau mau menutupi wajahmu yang sudah memerah ya?". Aku berbalik kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang….". Aku tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanku, karena ada sesuatu yang menutup ruang gerak bibirku. Rasa ini, lembut. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Ichigo tepat berada di belakangku. Aku pun mendapatkan apa yang tadi aku bayangkan. Ciuman ini.. Ichigo, kenapa aku merasa senang dengan saat-saat seperti ini? Kenapa seolah-olah ini adalah ciuman yang selama ini ku tunggu? Aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Kami mengakhiri ciuman kami setelah kami berdua merasa kekurangan oksigen akibat ciuman yang cukup lama. Kami berdua masih terdiam. Aku bisa melihat wajah Ichigo juga memerah akibat ciuman barusan. Dia menundukan kepalanya, berusaha tidak menatapku.

"Mmm.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.", aku memecahkan kehinangan dan beranjak bangun dari sofa, tapi ada tangan yang menahanku. Tangan itu cukup kokoh dan membawaku dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Rukia.", Ichigo mendekapku dengan erat.

"Ichigo..", aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, aku bisa melihat segurat kesedihan terlukis di wajahnya. Ichigo seperti benar-benar takut kehilanganku, tapi kenapa? Seolah aku memang pernah meninggalkannya dan ia takut hal itu terjadi lagi. Tapi kapan? Aku baru saja mengenalnya..

"Kau harus berjanji padaku Rukia..", kali ini Ichigo menatap mataku. Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi.". Dan entah apa yang ada di otakku, saat aku mengecup pipinya sebelum beranjak bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi.

"…", aku sempat melirik Ichigo dari sudut mataku. Ichigo hanya tercengang atas ciuman yang kuberikan di pipinya. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memandangnya. Ichigo..

**.: Ichigo's POV:.**

Kami berdua menghentikan ciuman kami. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah akibat ciuman ini. Aku pun melihat wajah Rukia semerah wajahku. Keheningan melanda. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Mmm.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.", Aku melihat Rukia beranjak bangun dari sofa, tanpa fikir panjang aku lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Rukia.", Aku mendekap Rukia dengan erat.

"Ichigo..", aku bisa mendengar Rukia mengucapkan namaku. Aku bisa merasakan keheranan yang ia rasakan dalam perkataannya karena pelukanku walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena sekarang mataku terpejam. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin Rukia meninggalkanku lagi. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Rukia. Masih sama seperti dulu, aku yakin kau memang Rukia ku. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan Rukia pergi dariku.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku Rukia..", aku menatap matanya. Aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi.". Rukia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipiku. Hal ini membuatku tercengang.

"…", aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rukia beranjak bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi, dan aku merasakan dia menatapku dari sudut matanya.

'Rukia, apakah kau akan memaafkanku setelah tahu aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku memang bodoh. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kedua yang bisa menyebabkanku kehilanganmu selamanya. Tidak akan.'

**.: End of Ichigo's POV:.**

**To be continue**

Bagaimana? Apa ada peningkatan di fic ini..

Maaf kalo chapter ini terlalu sedikit. Ide lagi buntu ditambah ngerjain fic ini di masa-masa ..

Ay juga mau minta maaf buat semua yang sudah meripiu fic ini karena di chapter sebelumnya ga Ay balas. Maaf ya. Gapapa kan Ay balas disini?

Buat **Madam Aiibara**, terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.. Engkaulah peripiu pertama fic ini. Ay udah update ni. Bahkan dah chapter 3 ni.. R&R terus ya..

**Sarsaraway20,** Ay dah update ni.. Jangan lupa ripiunya ya. Hehe..

Hohoho.. Ichi emang mesum **Hikaru kurochiki**. Masih banyak kesalahan ya?? Gomen, akan Ay perbaiki. Gimana di chapter ini?

**Rodeo Hyorinmaru**.. Yey,yey.. Ini emang IchiRuki. Hidup Ichiruki!!

Iya **Ichikawa Ami**, mereka emang satu kamar. Bahkan gitu-gitu lagi.*masang wajah mesum*

Hiks..hiks.. masih banyak kesalahan ya?? Gomen ya, **Ichirukiluna** gituloh.. Akan Ay perbaiki..

Nah, sekarang ripiu ya..

Ay butuh saran+penyemangat..

Arigato..


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can Show You, Why do Love You**

**Chapter 4: Rukia's Dream..**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki 4 ever

Huaaaaa… Maaf ya, baru update..

Tadinya niat jadiin fic ini oneshoot,

tapi entah kenapa malah jadi fic multichapter

Tapi, yasudahlah dibaca saja..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV..

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Four :.**

**Rukia's dream**

Aku semakin penasaran tentang hubunganku dengan Ichigo sebelumnya. Kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa Ichigo adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku. Aku yakin bahwa aku mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengannya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi ikatan seperti apa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku teringat gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Ichigo, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Tidak peduli seperti apa hubungan kita dulu, seaindainya seperti yang kau bilang, aku pernah meninggalkanmu. Di kehidupan ini, aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji Ichigo.

"Sudah ke kamar mandinya? Disiram tidak?" aku melihat Ichigo masih duduk di sofa kamarku.

"Tentu saja baka!"

"Hahahaa…." Ichigo tertawa sampai memegang perutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Tertawa tidak pada tempatnya. Dasar jeruk aneh!!" aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak?" Ichigo menawarkan jawabannya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sial, dia pasti ingin mengerjaiku. Jawab iya atau tidak ya? Ah.. tapi aku penasaran.

"Cepat jelaskan.." Ichigo lalu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapanku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajahku. Dia menyelipkan rambut yang berada di wajahku ke belakang telingaku sembil berbisik,

"Karena dulu, kau selalu minta tolong padaku untuk menyiramkannya."

"Apa?!" aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Ichigo, tapi Ichigo malah duduk dengan tenang setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ini tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin dulu aku pernah meminta tolong padanya untuk menyiramkan setelah aku buang air kecil?!

"Benar, aku tidak bohong loh." Terlihat sekali bahwa Ichigo senang melihat ekspresiku saat ini. Kurang ngajar!

"Hei, itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula kenapa aku harus menyuruhmu?"

"Karena dulu kau tidak bisa menggunakan closet duduk, maka setiap kau buang air aku lah yang menyiramkannya." Ichigo sekarang benar-benar tersenyum menggodaku.

"Heh jeruk! Kau pikir aku dari zaman edo!"

"Aku bohong ko." Dengan simpelnya dia bilang yang dikatakannya itu bohong setelah membuatku hampir gila membayangkan dia yang menyiram setiap aku buang air kecil.

"Dasar jeruk busuk!!!"

"Sudah diam, atau kau ingin kucium lagi?" tiba-tiba saja wajah Ichigo sudah berada di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku merasakan panas di wajahku. Memandang dan dipandang Ichigo dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Sial, Ichigo baka. Kenapa pula aku merasakan hal ini setiap berada di dekatnya.

"…"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Ichigo mengecup keningku sebelum kembali ke sofa dan tidur dibalik selimut, meninggalkan aku yang masih terkejut atas kecupannya barusan.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku, aku langsung naik ke tempat tidurku. Seperti biasa, aku selalu memakai sweater dan selimut saat tidur, di balik selimut aku masih mengingat kejadian tadi. 'Ichigo..' Aku pun tertidur setelah mengucapkan namanya.

**Ichigo'S POV**

"Aku bohong ko." Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan Rukia. Walau sebenarnya dulu saat pertama kali menggunakan closet duduk, Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

"Dasar jeruk busuk!!!" ucap Rukia. Hehe.. memandang wajah kesalnya sangat menyenangkan. Membuatku teringat saat-saat dulu. Apakah kau masih ingat itu semua Rukia?

"Sudah diam, atau kau ingin kucium lagi?" ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aku ingin sekali memberikan kecupan di bibirnya. Tapi, aku menahannya. Aku senang memandang wajahnya seperti ini. Memandang wajahnya sedekat ini menimbulkan getaran hebat di jantungku. Wajah ini tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemunya. Masih mampu membuatku menahan nafas saat mengagumi keindahannya. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku Rukia? Kau meninggalkanku saat aku sama sekali belum mengungkapkan semuanya. Ku mohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Rukia. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"…" Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat aku memandang wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Aku mengecup keningnya sebelum kembali ke sofa dan tidur dibalik selimut, meninggalkannya yang masih terkejut atas kecupanku barusan. Rukia, aku mencintaimu.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Dimana aku? Siapa mereka semua?? Tunggu kenapa di tempat ini banyak sekali darah. Tempat apa ini? Sepertinya di sana ada pertempuran. Aku berjalan menuju tempat itu, sepanjang perjalan aku melihat banyak darah, membentuk aliran yang memualkan. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada sekelompok orang sedang bertarung. Orang-orang aneh menurutku, karena baju yang mereka kenakan seperti baju di zaman edo. Apa ini adalah sebuah lokasi syuting film kolosal?

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih terluka sangat parah. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap es, ah pasti ini hanya buatan. Aku menghampiri anak laki-laki itu, dan aku benar-benar terkejut karena sayap es itu sungguhan! Anak itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup parah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Darahmu banyak sekali! Biar aku obati." tawarku. Tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam.

"Hei, aku berkata padamu." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di hadapan wajahnya. Tapi, anak itu masih terdiam seolah tidak mendengar dan melihatku. Aku memandang mata emerald anak itu, dia masih memandang pertempuran di depannya. Aku mengikuti pandangan anak itu, dan aku terkejut saat anak laki-laki itu berbicara.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki san dalam bahaya! Aizen bermaksud memasukkan kembali hogyoku ke dalam tubuh Kuchiki san!"

Aku terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depanku. Pemandangan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip denganku. Tubuh gadis itu berlumuran darah, bajunya terkoyak di beberapa bagian, di tubuhnya terdapat banyak sayatan pedang. Lalu seorang laki-laki dengan kecepatan yang tinggi mendekati gadis itu, berusaha menyerang gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Tapi ada seseorang yang menghalangi laki-laki itu.

Orang itu!? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Orang itu adalah Ichigo. Yang kulihat terakhir kali adalah Ichigo terluka akibat serangan orang itu dan gadis yang ada di hadapanku, yang memilki wajah dan tubuh yang serupa denganku bangkit dan menuju Ichigo yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya akibat serangan laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu menusukkan pedangnya pada gadis itu.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkk…"

Aku terbangun, jantungku masih berdetak dengan cepat. Aku mengingat mimpiku barusan. Apa arti dari mimpi itu semua? Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang tadi ada di mimpiku adalah Ichigo? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam mimpiku barusan? Pertempuran apa itu?

"Rukia..Rukiaaa… ada apa?" aku melihat Ichigo berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Ichigo kelihatan begitu khawatir.

"Aku..aku.." aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan mimpiku pada Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menariku dalam pelukannya.

"Ichigo aku.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tenang dulu sampai bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu," Ichigo masih memelukku.

"Ichigo.."

"Sudah, kau tenang dulu, apa perlu aku mengambilkan air minum untukmu?" Ichigo berusaha menenangkanku.

"Emm.. Tidak usah," jawabku.

"Baiklah, kau sudah tenang kan?" Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Ehm.. Iya. Terima kasih Ichigo."

"Nah bagaimana, apa kau sudah bisa menceritakan apa mimpi yang membuatku berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Ichigo. Aku bingung, tapi akhirnya aku menceritakan semua mimpiku termasuk gadis yang begitu mirip denganku dan laki-laki yang wajah dan namanya mirip dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam selama mendengar cerita mimpiku. Dia seperti termenung memikirkan suatu hal.

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja mimpi itu," ucap Ichigo.

"Lupakan? Tunggu, kenapa aku harus melupakannya?!"

"Itu demi kebaikanmu," ucapan Ichigo ini membuatku kesal. Aku langung membantahnya.

"Kebaikanku? Peduli apa kau dengan kebaikanku?!" bentakku. Aku terkejut dengan reaksi Ichigo selanjutnya. Dia langsung memegang kedua lenganku dan menggucangkannya.

"Sudah kubilang itu demi kebaikanmu! Kau cukup diam dan tetaplah disisiku. Karena aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi," Ichigo lalu melepaskan tangannya yang memegang lenganku. Dia terlihat tampak sedih. Ichigo ada sebenarnya?

"Ichigo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan saat ini. Seolah-olah aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Ichigo? Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Kali ini, percayalah padaku," Ichigo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memelukku. Aku melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku mengecup bibirnya. Membuat Ichigo terkejut dalam diam.

"Ichigo. .Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya merasa kita pernah punya suatu hubungan sebelumnya. Aku merasa kau adalah kepingan dari hidupku yang hilang," ucapku.

"Rukia…," Ichigo tidak bisa meneruskan ucapanya karena aku memotongnya.

"Ichigo, seandainya seperti yang pernah kau bilang bahwa aku pernah meninggalkanmu di waktu yang tak pernah ku tahu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa saat ini aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji Ichigo," aku lalu memeluk Ichigo yang masih terdiam karena perkataanku.

"Rukia, terima kasih," aku bisa mendengar Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu padaku.

Aku dan Ichigo berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Aku tidak peduli lagi hal lain. Bagiku, dengan Ichigo disampingku, hidupku sudah terasa cukup. Aku merasa nyaman, bukan, aku merasa amat sangat nyaman disamping Ichigo. Tidak peduli siapa aku, siapa Ichigo, bahkan apa hubunganku dengannya di waktu yang lalu yang tak pernah ku tahu. Tapi kini aku tahu satu hal, aku tahu bahwa aku mencintai Ichigo. Aku ingin terus bersamanya.

"Rukia, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Ichigo. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau akan memaafkanku seandainya kau tahu aku pernah gagal menjagamu?" Ichigo terlihat sangat sedih. Wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan yang dalam. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan jawabanku.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Maksudmu?" aku bisa melihat Ichigo bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang pernah kau lakukan sekalipun kau bilang kau pernah gagal menjagaku, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku sekarang, kau adalah kepingan hidupku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Ichigo.." ucapku. Ichigo langsung memeluku dan mengatakan seseatu yang membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Aishiteru Rukia," Ichigo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup lembut bibirku. Ciuman tanpa nafsu dan hasrat, Ciuman kerinduan, pengharapan, dan kepastian cinta. Dan aku pun membalas ucapannya.

"Aishiteru yo Ichigo,"

**To be continue**

Akhirnya bisa juga Ay nyelesain chap ini.. Aya sempet mentok buat nerusin fic ini..

Ay ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang dah ngeripiu fic ini..

Saran dan semangatnya sangat ay perlukan loh..

**Sarsaraway20**, ehm.. Ichi tuh adalah..*jreng-jreng* baca aja terus ..*ditampol*.. Makasih ya dah baca fic-fic ay..

Gomen, chap ini masih pendek ya **Sora Chand**??

Seperti permintaanmu **Q-chan Luph ichigo**, nih ada kissu …*omes*

Iya,** liekichi chan** dah tau kan apa kesalahan Ichi??

Romantis ya **Ichirukiluna gituloh**? Hehe.. jadi pengen juga..*dicekek*

Ichi, kau dibilang mesum tuh ama **Ichikawa Ami**, tapi Ichi emang mesum ko.*dibankai Zangetsu*

**Hikaru kurochiki**, gimana chap ini? Masih ada salah tanda baca ga? Ay dah coba perbaiki loh.. Arigato ya sarannya..

**Aizawa Ayumu**, nih ay dah update.. R&R terus ya..*maksa*

Huaaa.. **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**, senangnya ketemu kamu di fic ini..*peluk-peluk*(ditabog).. Iya nih, masih misteri, mistongkol, n mislele juga ada.. Lho??*ditampol*

Nah, sekarang saatnya ripiu..

Ripiu ya, plizz..

Demi keamanan dan kesejahteraan dunia.. Lho, apa hubungannya??*ditakol*

Yasudah, tolong diripiu ya..

Arigato..


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can Show You, Why do Love You**

**Chapter 5: My Friends?**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki 4 ever

Huaaaaa… Maaf ya, baru update..

entah kenapa susah sekali melanjutkan fic ini

lagi buntu idenya..

Tapi, yasudahlah dibaca saja..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV..

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Five :.**

**My friend?**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan mendapati suatu kejutan di sampingku. Ya, aku terkejut karena di sampingku ada sebuah surat. Surat dari seseorang yang ku anggap pelengkap kehidupanku. Kepingan hidupku yang hilang, kepingan hidupku yang kutemukan, sebuah kepingan hati yang membentuk ukiran indah. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rukia, maaf aku berangkat lebih dulu.

Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan.

Sampai bertemu di sekolah..

Ichigo (cowok terganteng di Karakura)"

'Cih, cowok terganteng?!! Dasar jeruk! Sempat-sempatnya dia bernarsis ria!!' rutukku dalam hati.

Tapi urusan apa ya yang dimaksud Ichigo? Apa ya kira-kira urusan apa yang dilakukannya sepagi ini? Ah, lagipula untuk apa aku fikirkan. Aku lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bercermin di cermin yang terpasang di tembok kamarku. Aku lalu melirik kalung yang tergantung di atas cermin itu. Kalung itu… Kalung dengan bandul seperti pecahan bola Kristal, seperti salju yang membeku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku.. Ah, susah sekali untuk kujelaskan. Tapi aku lalu mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya.

Sesaat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bicara padaku.

'Rukia, apa kau bisa mendengarku?'

Tunggu, siapa yang berbicara? Apa?? Aku lalu menyentuh dan memandang kalung yang terpasang di leherku. Tidak, tidak mungkin kalung ini yang berbicara. Aku sedang berkhayal, pasti aku sedang berkhayal. Ya, pasti aku berkhayal. Tapi lagi-lagi suara itu muncul.

'Rukia, apa kau mengingatku? Aku..'

"Rukia kau belum berangkat?" tiba-tiba Nee san sudah berada di dalam kamarku. Dan suara misterius itu pun hilang.

"Eh, nee san? Iya, ini aku sudah mau berangkat," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat," ucap nee san lalu keluar dari kamarku.

"Ehm, nee san.. Ehm, apa kau melihat Ichigo?" aku menyembunyikan rasa maluku saat menanyakan hal itu. Aduh, bagaimana kalau nee san mengira aku memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Eh, Ichigo? Kau tenang saja, tadi Ichigo pamit pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang dia ada urusan," ucap Nee san. Ternyata sama seperti suratnya ya.

"Oh, iya," aku lalu mengikuti nee san turun ke bawah dan sarapan di ruang makan.

Aku berangkat sekolah sendiri. Loh, aku kan memang setiap hari memang berangkat sekolah sendiri. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melewati hari-hari dimana aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan saat itu? Seperti ada sebagian kehidupanku yang terhapus dari memoryku.

Aku melewati sebuah pohon sakura. Indah.. Lalu mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sambil mengawasiku. Aku sadar pria itu menatapku, bahkan terkesan mengawasi setiap gerak-geriku. Pria yang cukup tampan, ah tidak, pria itu sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai ditambah kenseikan di kepalanya seperti bangsawan di zaman edo, pria itu memakai hakama hitam ditambah haori yang cukup membuat penampilannya menjadi aneh. Apalagi terselip sebuah katana di pinggangnya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku harus segera sampai ke sekolah. Aku berusaha menghindar dari pandangan pria itu. Takut? Ya, aku takut. Bagaimana kalau tiiba-tiba pria itu menyerangku dengan katananya? Aku mempercepat, semakin mempercepat langkahku. Tanpa sadar aku berlari, berlari sekuat mungkin agar segera memperlebar jaraku dengan pria itu. Pria yang sampai saat ini masih mengawasiku.

**Ichigo'S POV**

Aku melihat Rukia sepertinya ketakutan saat melihat Byakuya. Tapi apa mungkin Rukia bisa melihatnya? Padahal saat ini Byakuya masih berwujud konpaku. Apa Rukia bisa melihatnya? Tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa Rukia begitu terlihat ketakutan? Saat melihat Rukia sudah pergi dari tempat ini, aku lalu keluar dari persembunyianku di balik pohon sakura ini.

"Kurosaki, sepertinya Rukia bisa melihatku," ucap Byakuya.

"Ya, aku juga merasa sepertinya dia bisa melihatmu," ucapku jujur. "Tapi, apa itu mungkin?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Dan bagaimana dengan ingatannya Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya. Aku lalu mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian dimana Rukia menceritakan mimpinya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia memang Rukia yang selama ini kita cari. Karena semalam dia bermimpi tentang kejadian itu.." aku termenung. Mengucapkannya membuatku kembali mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Seandainya saja saat itu aku..

"Itu bukan salahmu Kurosaki. Tapi ku katakan sekali lagi padamu. Aku mungkin bisa memaafkanmu saat itu. Tapi seandainya itu terulang lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Byakuya.

"Tentu saja Byakuya. Kali ini aku akan menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia pergi lagi," ucapku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi Rukia, walau dengan taruhan nyawaku sekalipun.

"Akan ku ingat ucapanmu Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya lalu meninggalkanku. "Oya Kurosaki, nanti akan ada bantuan yang akan datang. Yamamoto soutaichou merasa kau dan Hinamori fukutaichou akan banyak mengalami kesulitan dalam menjaga Rukia."

"Bantuan? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Karena aku belum mendapat pemberitahuan apapun dari soutaichou ataupun Hinamori san.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Hari ini mereka akan tiba," ucap Byakuya tanpa memberiku penjelasan lebih lanjut.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Aku sampai di sekolah dengan selamat. Hufh, untung saja pria berhaori itu tidak mengikutiku. Aku melangkah menuju kelasku. Aku melirik ke bangku kosong di sebelahku. Ternyata Ichigo belum datang. Aku lalu melihat Momo menghampiriku.

"Ohayou Rukia," sapa Momo.

"Ohayou Momo," balasku. Lalu tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Hinamori, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," ucap Ichigo lalu menuju ke belakang kelas. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Momo.

"Eh, baik Kurosaki," ucap Momo lalu mengikuti Ichigo ke belakan kelas.

Ehm.. Mereka membicarakan apa ya? Ko sepertinya serius sekali. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak suka. Apa aku cemburu? Ah tidak mungkin! Tapi.. Tidak, aku tidak boleh cemburu. Walau sebenarnya hatiku agak sakit melihat Ichigo berbicara serius seperti itu dengan Momo tanpa aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa ya yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Ochi sensei lalu masuk ke kelas sehingga Ichigo dan Momo kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Dan kali ini ternyata ada lagi siswa baru di kelas ini. Tapi tunggu, bukan siswa, melainkan siswa-siswi. Karena murid pindahan kali ini berjumlah 7 orang. Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak ya?? Ah sudahlah. Aku lalu melirik ke arah Ichigo. Hei, kenapa Ichigo sepertinya terkejut dengan kedatangan siswa-siswi baru itu. Apa Ichigo mengenal mereka?

"Anak-anak perkenalkan, kali ini kita kembali kedatangan siswa-siswi baru. Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing," ucap Ochi sensei.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Inoue Orihime. Senang bertemu kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya," ucap siswi yang mempunyai rambut cokelat panjang. Cantik, itu yang ada difikiranku setelah melihatnya. Dan dadanya, ah sudahlah untuk apa aku membahasnya.

"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku, salam kenal," ucap siswi yang mempunyai, ehm.. dada yang sangat besar, dia mengucapkan hal itu sambil mengedipkan matanya yang sukses membuat para pria di kelas ini nosebleed. Ya ampun! Aku melirik Ichigo, dia sepertinya tidak tergoda dengan kedipan siswi itu. Syukurlah.. Hah, syukur? Apa aku.. Ah sudah-sudah..

"Namaku Ishida Uryuu," ucap siswa yang memakai kacamata dengan simple.

"Aku Madarame Ikaku," ucap siswa yang mempunyai… ya ampun, kepalanya mengkilap sekali. Hehe..

"Aku Ayasegawa Yumichika, salam kenal ya," ucap siswa tu sambil mengedipkan mata. Tapi sekarang seluruh siswa di kelasku tidak nosebleed, melainkan muntah darah.

"Aku Abarai Renji," ucap siswa berambut merah menyala sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou," ucap glek, aku memandang cowok yang barusan memperkenalkan namanya. Cowok itu pendek sekali. Rasanya denganku pun, lebih tinggi aku. Tapi cowok itu sangat keren dan cool. Itu terbukti saat semua siswi berteriak serempak saat melihatnya.

"Kyaaa.. imut!" ucap teman-temanku serempak. Aku melihat hanya aku dan Momo yang tidak ikut berteriak seperti itu. Saat aku memandang Momo, emm.. sepertinya dia mengenal cowok pendek, eh maksudku Hitsugaya. Karena Momo tersenyum ke arahnya dan aku melihat Hitsugaya membalas senyuman Momo dengan hehe.. senyum yang aneh, sepertinya dia malu untuk tersenyum.

"Ehm.. sudah-sudah, semuanya diam. Kalian sekarang boleh duduk di bangku paling belakang," ucap Ochi sensei.

Ketujuh murid baru itu lalu menuju ke bangkunya masing-masing. Aku memandang mereka dan aneh, mereka semua seperti terkejut saat melihatku. Mereka menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tunggu, aku terkejut saat melihat Hitsugaya lebih dekat. Dia… Bukankah dia adalah anak kecil bersayap es yang ada di mimpiku? Aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Rasanya aku sudah mengenal mereka semua. Ah, mungkin itu hanya fikiranku saja.

Saat istirahat Ichigo menghampiriku. Dia duduk di atas mejaku. Huh! Dasar jeruk busuk! Mau apa sih jeruk busuk ini menghampiriku! Jujur saja aku masih agak kesal dengannya saat pergi tanpa pamit tadi pagi, ya walaupun dia meninggalkan surat. Terlebih lagi tadi dia berbicara sesuatu dengan Momo yang tidak ku ketahui.

"Mau apa kau ke mejaku, jeruk?!" tanyaku ketus.

"Berisik, ayo ikut aku!" Ichigo langsung menarik tanganku. Aku hanya pasarah mengikutinya walau aku meneriakkan kata-kata tidak terima.

"Heh! Kau mau mambawaku kemana sih?!" tanyaku. Ichigo hanya diam. Ternyata Ichigo mengajakku ke atas atap. Saat tiba di sana, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya yang menarikku. Dia masih terdiam, sehingga aku yang memecah kesunyian ini.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan," jawab Ichigo. Apa?! Hanya ingin mengajakku makan?! Dasar jeruk busuk! Kenapa sampai menarik-narik tanganku segala kalau ternyata hanya ingin mengajakku makan! Apa dia tidak bisa bicara baik-baik?!

"Kenapa kau.." belum sempat aku mengucapkan apa yang ingin ku katakan, Ichigo sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan," dia lalu memberiku bungkusan yang dari tadi di bawanya. Aku memandang bungkusan itu. Saat aku membukanya, ternyata itu adalah kotak makan berisi onigiri dan dua buah jus kotak.

"Ini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, itu Hisana san yang membuatnya. Kau pasti lupa tidak membawa kotak makanmu kan?" tebak Ichigo.

"Ehmm.. hehe.. iya, tadi aku lupa," ucapku.

"Tapi, kenapa nee san menitipkannya padamu? Bukankah kau berangkat lebih pagi dari aku?' tanyaku bingung.

"Aku kembali ke rumahmu tadi pagi saat kau sudah berangkat," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh.." ucapku. Aku lalu memandang jus kotak itu. Ini? Apa, ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Lalu terbentuklah pemandangan samar-samar di otakku. Pemandangan seorang cowok dan cewek berseragam SMA yang sedang berdebat mengenai jus kotak.

'Hei, Ichigo. Bagaimana cara meminum ini?' tanya cewek yang, tidak.. kenapa wajah cewek itu mirip sekali denganku.

'Dasar midget, masa kau tidak mengetahui caranya?' tanya cowok yang wajahnya,.. tidak, kenapa cowok itu juga sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Bahkan namanya pun Ichigo.

'Hei Ichigo, jelas saja aku tidak mengetahuinya! Di Soul Society tidak ada yang seperti ini!' cewek yang begitu mirip denganku menjawab sambil terus mengamati jus kotak yng ada di tangannya.

'Huh, begini caranya, masukkan sedotannya ke bagian atas jus kotak itu,' ucap cowok yang juga bernama Ichigo.

'Masukkan kemana?' tanya cewek itu yang masih belum bisa mengerti.

'Itu, ke tanda lingkaran kecik di bagian atas kotak. Masa kau tidak melihatnya, Rukia?' ucap cowok itu. Apa? Jadi cewek yang mirip denganku itu juga bernama Rukia. Siapa? Siapa mereka? Kenapa? Kejadian apa itu? Kejadian itu lalu perlahan-lahan hilang dari otakku. Aku merasa pusing sampai terdengar suara samar-samar yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Rukia, Rukia! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" ucap seseorang. Aku membuka mataku yang ternyata sedari tadi menutup. Aku kini bisa melihat ternyata suara itu adalah suara Ichigo.

"Ichigo," ucapku lemah.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Aku.." aku lalu menceritakan pemandangan yang ku lihat di alam bawah sadarku. Ichigo terlihat begitu tersiksa saat mendengar ceritaku.

"Lupakan saja itu, Rukia," ucapnya lalu memunggungiku. Aku tidak bisa terima dengan ucapannya. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia berbicara seperti itu?!

"Jangan terusan-terusan berbicara seperti itu, Ichigo!? Jelaskan padaku apa arti semua ini?!" tanyaku dengan emosi yang meluap pada Ichigo. Aku memaksanya untuk kembali menghadap ke arahku. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku, Ichigo?!" tuntutku.

"Apa yang harus jawab Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap mataku. Matanya, kenapa mata Ichigo begitu menyiratkan kepedihan. Kenapa Ichigo?

"Jawab dan jelaskan apa arti semua ini, Ichigo?" tanyaku sambil melembutkan nada suaraku yang tadi terlalu tinggi. "Siapa cewek dan cowok yang begitu mirip dengan kita? Apa mereka adalah kita? Tapi, kapan saat itu terjadi?"

"Meraka adalah…" belum sempat Ichigo meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju kami. Aku dan Ichigo langsung mengahadap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan tamu-tamu itu lalu berbicara.

"Wah wah Ichigo, rupanya kau berkencan di sini ya dengan Rukia?"

**To be continue**

Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya memuaskan? Maaf ya kalau tidak, ay benar-benar lagi buntu ide..

Sebenarnya sudah ada pemikirannya, tapi ay bingung. Karena sepertinya endingnya rada maksain..

Doakan ya, semoga ay cepat mendapat ide..

Ay ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang udah ngeripiu fic ini.

Tenang, **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**.. Ichigo masih punya kekuatan kok.

Whuaa.. makasih ya **Riztichimaru**.*jingkrak-jingkrak gaje*

Yapz, **ai_lover**.. Itu adalah scene saat shinigami bertarung. Ai chan pinter deh!*ngedipin mata*

Benarkah sudah tidak ada typo **Hikaru Kurochiki**??*mata berbinar-binar*.. Ya, mimpi Rukia itu memang ada artinya. Karena itu adalah masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan Rukia. Plakk..!*ditabog karena bikin bingung*

Terima ksaih ya **Aizawa Ayumu**!*peluk-peluk*.. Ini, ay udah update..

**liekichi chan**, Ichi sudah berusaha sepenuh hati, walau ternyata gagal. Hiks..Hiks..*nangis bombay bin bawang*

Gomen **Ichirukiluna gituloh**, mungkin chap-chap selanjutnya baru ada flashback. Makasih ya ripiunya. Ting-ting!*kedip-kedip gaje*

Sekarang, ripiu please…

Arigato


	6. Chapter 6

**I Can Show You, Why do Love You**

**Chapter 6: Fact**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Huaaaaa… Maaf ya, baru update..

entah kenapa susah sekali melanjutkan fic ini

lagi buntu idenya..

Tapi, yasudahlah dibaca saja..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV..

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

.

.

**Last Chapter**

"Meraka adalah…" belum sempat Ichigo meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan terdengar derap lagkah kaki menuju kami. Aku dan Ichigo langsung mengahadap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan tamu-tamu itu lalu berbicara.

"Wah wah Ichigo, rupanya kau berkencan di sini ya dengan Rukia?"

**.: Chapter Six :.**

"Kalian?" tanya Ichigo pada tamu-tamu itu.

Yang ternyata adalah para siswa-siswi pindahan baru, Hitsugaya, Abarai, Inoue, Matsumoto, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Ishida, dan.. Momo? Kenapa Momo bisa bersama dengan mereka? Apa Momo sudah mengenal mereka semua sebelumnya? Aku lalu melirik Momo, Momo hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Hai Ichigo, kami tidak mengganggu kencanmu kan?" goda Matsumoto sambil mencolek dagu Ichigo. Ehmm.. kencan? Apa yang mereka maksud kencan denganku? Duh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini?

"Mmm.. kami, kami tidak berkencan kok!" sanggahku.

"Ah, kau tidak usah malu Rukia chan," kali ini Ayasegawa yang menggodaku.

"Hei kalian semua, sudah jangan mengganngu!" bentak Ichigo.

"Woi Ichigo! Ternyata kau masih saja selalu marah ya kalau kami mengganggu kencanmu dengan Rukia? Hahahaha.." ucap Abarai. Tunggu, kapan aku berkencan dengan Ichigo?

"Maaf Abarai kun, apa maksud perkataanmu? Kapan aku pernah berkencan dengan Ichigo?" tanyaku.

Lalu aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari mereka semua pada Abarai. Seperti Abarai melakukan suatu kesalah karena membicarakan hal itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku? Siapa mereka semua sebenarnya?

"Mmm.. ano, sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya kelepasan bicara," ucap Abarai yang semakin membuatku curiga.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas masalah itu," ucap Hitsugaya. Ah, iya, aku jadi teringat mimpiku. Tentang anak laki-laki bersayap es yang amat mirip dengan Hitsugaya.

"Mmm.. Hitsugaya kun, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan anak laki-laki bersayap es?" tanyaku. Dan sekarang bisa ku pastikan dengan amat jelas bahwa mereka semua menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau mengingatnya, Rukia?" tanya Toushirou tajam.

"Ngng… Ano, mengingat apa?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan mereka. "Bisakah kalian semua menjelaskan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mereka membuatku gila akan prediksi 'apa hubungan kalian denganku?'. Mereka membuatku seolah tak mengenali siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa? Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku? Kumohon, jangan buat aku semakin gila dengan semua mistery ini. Ku tatap wajah mereka bergantian satu per satu. Tatapan ku berakhir pada kedua hazel Ichigo. Ku tatap kedua hazel itu dalam-dalam, berharap bahwa pemilik kedua hazel itu bersedia menjawab segala pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah…" Ichigo menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan..

Whoaaa… Brukk!

Suara auman itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru tempat yang didiamiku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat di hadapanku. Monster… Itu pasti monster! Monster dengan lubang menganga di dada.

"Jaga Rukia! Aku akan menghadapi hollow itu!" Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu sambil pergi dan… Tidak… Ichigo yang kini di hadapanku bukan lagi Ichigo yang memakai seragam sekolah, melainkan Ichigo yang memakai hakama hitam lengkap dengan benda semacam pedang di punggungnya.

"Ichi…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kita menyingkir dulu dari sini!" ucap Momo sambil menarik tanganku menjauhi monster dan…

Tidak… Kenapa semuanya sekarang berpakian seperti Ichigo? Inoue, Matsumoto, Abarai, Ayasegawa, Madarame, Ishida, Hitsugaya, bahkan Momo? Momo…

**End of Rukia POV**

**Normal POV**

Rukia terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Momo melirik cemas ke arahnya. Berharap apa yang baru saja dilihat Rukia tak membawa efek buruk pada ingatan gadis bermata violet itu. Rukia sadar Momo meliriknya, dibalaslah lirikan itu. Violet bertemu hazel.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya, Momo," pinta Rukia.

Ia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya manusia buta saat ini. Buta akan keadaan dan kebenaran perihal dirinya dan hubungannya dengan semua yang menimpanya.

"Itu… Aku…"

"Biar aku nanti yang akan menjelaskan padanya!" potong Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia pergi dengan shunpo.

Whuzzzzz…

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Rukia pada Ichigo. Ia tak habis pikir, apalagi kejutan aneh yang akan dibawa Ichigo pada hidupnya. Untuk apa Ichigo membawanya pada balkon kamarnya?

"Kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya kan?" Tanya Ichigo lirih.

"Eh?" Rukia terperangah. Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua mata musim gugur milik Ichigo, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari pertanyaannya. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu," ucapnya lirih… "Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau adalah…" Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" sambung Ichigo lirih.

"Hahahaha… Lelucon macam apa yang kau ucapkan, Ichigo!" sindiran sarkastik itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Rukia. Dipikirnya, Ichigo gila… Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa dirinya bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku serius. Kau memang Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo mempertahankan ucapannya.

"Dan aku lebih serius, Ichigo! Kau pikir aku gila tidak mengetahui namaku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak tahu, Kuchiki Rukia macam apa yang ku maksud!"

"Eh?"

Hening… Ichigo tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia. Bukan tentang Rukia saat ini, tapi tentang semua yang ia tahu tentang Rukia, baik saat ini maupun saat lalu. Karena di masa apapun, ia takkan pernah bisa melarikan hatinya pada gadis lain.

"Kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Shinigami yang menghilang ratusan tahun yang lalu," ucapan itu terasa keluar amat sangat dengan terpaksa. Kegetiran terasa di setiap suku katanya.

Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yang baginya hanya sebuah kekonyolan semata.

"Kau bercanda," balasnya sinis.

"Kau pikir, apa yang ku dapatkan dengan candaan ini? Kau…" Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya, "tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya aku saat kehilanganmu, kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam rasa bersalah ratusan tahun, kau tak pernah tahu rasanya menyimpan rasa cinta selama ratusan tahun," Ichigo mengakhiri pengakuannya dengan menatap tajam kedua mata Rukia.

Rukia terdiam, akal sehatnya menolak segala ucapan Ichigo. Tapi nuraninya mengiyakan segala pengakuan Ichigo. Bukahkan selama ini ia juga seperti memiliki hubungan aneh, sesuatu yang tak bisa dijabarkan secara logika oleh akalnya tentang hubungannya dengan Ichigo? Bukankah semuanya terasa déjà vu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo? Bukankah ia merasa Ichigo adalah kepingan hidupnya yang hilang? Mengapa di saat semua terasa nyata, akalnya menolak segala pengakuan 'aneh' Ichigo?

"Aizen…"

Ichigo tercekat mendengar satu nama yang terucap dari bibir Rukia. Kenapa harus nama itu yang terucap dari bibir gadis di hadapannya.

Kini semua terasa jelas di benaknya. Ichigo, Renji, Nii-sama, Momo, Hitsugaya taichou, Rangiku, Ikaku, Ayasegawa, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, bahkan… Aizen.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Kenapa masih menungguku?" Rukia memandang langit di hadapannya.

"Apa masih belum cukup semua yang ku ucapkan?" Ichigo balik menanyai Rukia.

"Apa hollow-hollow itu masih mencariku?"

"Grimmjow bahkan berniat membunuhmu," Ichigo tahu tak ada gunanya lagi membohongi Rukia dari kenyataan yang mengincarnya.

"Karena kematian Aizen?"

"Karena semuanya…"

"Apa kalian semua berniat menjagaku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kami menyayangimu…"

Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Angin sore menggelitik wajah mereka. Rukia tak menolak, ditutupnya kedua matanya. Inikah alasan kenapa ia selalu merasa ichigo adalah kepingannya. Saat bibir Ichigo dengan lembut menyapunya. Ia tahu… Karena ia juga mencintai Ichigo.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf, saya tahu chapter ini sangat tidak baik.T.T

Saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus melanjutkan dengan bagaimana? Sangat susah menampilkan adegan pertarungan. Hikss…

Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau membaca fic ini..

Terutama untuk Sarsar n Revi yang sdh mau menunggu fic ini dengan setia..:)

Luph U all..

**Aya^^18072010**


End file.
